why must I
by forever your rain
Summary: why must you be the way you are a mere mortal what is it that draws me to you I must know and this night I will" DONT LIKE IT DONT READ I PUT IT THIS WAY FOR A REASON SO NAH lol sorry to be rude peopel just piss me off lol
1. My decision

What is time but a reality of escape. What is your mind but the way to a become one is it in the light that you see? Is it in your mind that you know are you simply implying that I'am no one that I'am a shadow of a god, are you saying that I'am the one who is to become? Is it that you are saying that it is my fault that I must suffer through this hell i have been placed in? This despair that you are a cause of? Then again are you saying that it is only you who will win in the end?

Why are you one my mind instead of him the one I loved the one I still love that one I always will love? Why do you look like him why must I see you in him instead of him in you? Why why must it be you who haunt my dreams so that even in my sense of reality escape I can not for I know that you are there at every turn. I see you fight with the graces of gods i see you run with the grace of water and speed of the wind I cannot se you attack i can only see you win in the end in a battle that was not of your doing but of a fools game. What is it that draws me to you I'am only as one is it danger no it cannot be that is it your grace no not that is it your love...

It must be I need love I only can get it from the ones who love me back the one i held so deep within my heart rejected my being for another. I was merly a duplicate I hold no grudge for I'am of pure mind soul and body is that it? I want a release from the purity do I want clarity? Yes that is what I want I want to understand even if it takes me until i wither away... I will find love and when I do it will be you who will face the wraith you the one who betrayed my heart no longer will dwell in the shadow of another no longer will I be unseen no longer it is time I'am known.

"whos there"


	2. His apearance and her

"hello is there someone there inuyasha, miroku?" she whispered

the noise was a rustle in the bushes that was so quiet so stealthly made one would come to think it was the wind.

kagome new better she could sense something there a aura of power was with him a air of nobillity he was strong yes and a,

"youki" she gasped

she stood quickly putting her jouranl back into her bag and began to run to camp. she turned but her way was blocked by him

the god that has been haunting her dreams her thoughts and now here he was. standing before her in all of his glory.

'but why is he here' she thought to herself

sesshoumaru smirked as he saw ehr reaction to him but as he smelt the air descretly he could smell no trace of fear

'why is this' he thought and then looked in her direction with his cool facade and dark eyes "that will change' he lunged forward before

she could react he had her pined against a tree her feet barely touching the ground

'WHAT IS HE DOING' she spoke im her mind she couldnt see she was begining to see the inky blackness with the colors of the light

refelsting on her she didnt understand how he could do something such as this she new he was capable but was again decieved by his

beuty not again

"realease me sesshoumaru" she spoke not as a gasp but as a clear voice but it was demanding and intrigueing to him

sesshoumaru had to try his best not to drop her in pure shock. What who was she to command him lord Sesshoumaru ruler of

the western domain guardian of citadel. Protector of the mortal Rin and the strongest demon in all of Japan and china alike. His eyes turned

slightly pink at the idea his black blood would and could not tolerate being controled or told what to do by this slip of a mortal humen girl, or

any mortal demon alike.

"sorry" kagome whispered

kagome saw his eyes glow pink she remembered reading in the many scrools her grand father owed in the shrine it was the abilitys

of a miko defense. She was ready to try out her knowledge she concentrated on a pure energy, but also something that she feared the energy

was forming she could feal it welling up around her. She could sense the pure energy forming around her she began to direct it to wrap around him

she was remembering what it said to do.

_the protection of a miko _

_guardian energy_

_concerntrate on your fear and pure energy begin to feel the sensation wealing up inside of you put all of your will your emotions any and every thing you_

_can think of into it it is recomended that you try to imagine what you wish it to look like the energy then should wrap its self around who ever is harming_

_you to restrain him/her/demon/hanyou until you command it what to do do not worry about it faultering it draws on the energy of the shikon no tama the_

_kindae-sanya as well as the shinyon scroll._

_what it is: this thing as it is called is considered a shadow but to the strongest and pureest of mikos they have summoned the emortal ones such as_

_the legendary midoriko and the legendary kito there is one that if you summon but only one has ever summoned her a shikon priestess of uknown orgins_

_and she summoned lady chi guardian of the dark shikon no tama she is the yang of yin that the shikon priestess can only posses the true guardian._

_warning: this enchantment can only hold the ones you truly fear but if the one you wish to stop you do not fear but wary the shawdow will act of its own _

_accord to defend its master until told enemy and foe the shawdow had the ability to learn liek a child when it is summoned it wil not leave its master _

_until you disipate it there is one more thing treat it well for if you do not it might decide you are its enemy they obey but only pure sould unless they are _

_summoned in darkness which in that case would taint the lands but they are not to remain in this realm._

kagome was concentrateing all of her engery into it when she felt it break free her engery was released she felt free all of her pain all of her sorrow

all of it just ened it was as though the world stoped at a moment of bliss she forgot to breathe but did not care she did not move for fear of the fealing

vanishing

sesshoumaru hurriedly realeased her when he felt he energy forming around her he jumped back to a 10 foot distance that he assumed was far

enough away from the energies 'wait energies there is two'


	3. The presence

in sesshoumaru-sama's mind

"what how is there two of the energies is it possible she split her power

_someone is trying to steal our miko _

what do u mean our miko she is inuyashas wench

_do not forget so easy she is a pure creature in mind body and soul_

she is still inuyasha wench

_how can she be a wench if she is so pure stop denying that u need her help_

iam not denying that we need her help rin needs her help

_so do it u stubborn tai youki of the western providence _

fine "

End sesshoumarus-samas arguement within himself

Kagome could feel herself being split she could barely move for she was scared the energy that she had sumoned was forming shape. She could sense it calling out to her to take to teach. The energy was curious it was reaching past kagome and to the demon lord even further sdtill kagomes senses were on fire. She felt like she alone could rule the entire providence of japan, but it struck her the impurity of her thoughts.she beagan thinking of helping vilagers, destroying naraku, saveing miroku, kohaku all of the inocents retrieveing the jewel and wishing narakus evil away from this world forever to change the past yes that was her wish.

Whatever it was that the energy liked rather it was her inocents or the truth or maybe it was the lust to destroy whoever would hurt such one as her. they werer do rare even amongst out kind and they were to be treasured that was what i know.

An explosion shock waves were sent through out japan a new power was formiing one that had not surfaced for 40 years a power that made even the tai youkis in there forts on the far off providences shack some in ansewer were responding to the call of power seeking to make it there own.

Seshoumarus samas thoughts

'this sesshoumaru knows this power she was sumoned to defend the western claim by lady azere she was a lady from the lands unknown past china a land called babalon but where that was or what it was was still unknown to many either way in front of me knwo is one of the most power ful shadow guardians in the realm or the next but the summoner must be as strong or nearly. what kagoem she is the summoner. this girl i shoujld be wary of her power.

End sesshoumaru samas thoughts

in a burst of light she came forth she was stunning she had hair as white and as stuning as the moon. eyes that shown like pools of silver. she was as pale as the snow that covered the groud on a late winter day when the seasons are at teh turn of the tides. but she paled in comparison to the raven haired beaty beside her she had full red lips a pale compleyion a perfect form her eyes were azure purple from her power and sh was glowing a pure white.

Chi " who dares tries to harm the shikon miko one of such purity and light one that will choice the fate of all life" she did not seem mad on the contrary she seemed amused at the way that the demon lord was looking at lady kagome she smiled a whisp that only a ghjost of the most detailed kind could make out

sesshoumaru-sama sopke up" It was not my intention to harm her it was my invintation that was in with my presence was required to her it is my desire for her to attend rins birthaday it is a humen celibration that i wish for her to partake i she will be turning 9 i belive and rin asked for me to personaly invite lady kagome" he added the lady part in hopes of calming the raven haired beauty she looked like she was going to purify the area and that is somethign that this sesshoumaru does not want to worry about he thought to himself

it was at this that kagome spoke in a tone that demanded respect courtesy and most of all loyalty and love " I kagome higurashi decendant of the lady azere accept your offer of guidanc ein return my new friend and kit are allowed to come as well"

sesshoumaru spoke in an athoritive tone as well "this sesshouaru accepts your offer though btoh of your guests will half to lower there powerw extremly especialy u higarshi kagome it would be in the best interest if the air was not purified during rins birthday i do believe that woujld cause a stir that would be unwelcoe and liekly make rin sad"

kagoem nodded in understanding and lowered her power to that of a normal miko and looked at chi and said "how is it possibel to sumon one such as you if i was never true to begin with it is truly a mystery to me" chi simply gave her a tilt of her head and a light gigle but did no more then kagome turned to speak with lord sesshoumaru sama "when is this party i need to inform my friends that i will be needing to take time away in order to going home for the amount of time that iam with you so they do not worry them selves on where iam"

"you are not giong home you are coming to minebut i undestand your meaning i do not believe that hanyou half brother of mine would have any desire to have you any where near th ough it could prove entertaining if you told him that you would be accompanying me and would be stayingin my lands" sesshoumaru was holding back a smirk as he continued "besides it would be much simpler if inuyasha new where you were so it would not atter how long you were gone u see there will eb a ball in honor of the eastern lands new lord and it is my wish for you to accompany me it is a week after rins part so to speak it would be a honor for one such as you to accompany me the shikon miko i mean" he gave a mock bow to her sesshoumaru-sama couldnt help him slef this time he let a smile grace his features it was jsut classic

kagome was speachless chi was playing with a lightning fly near the spring kagome looked at sesshoumaru samas form bowing befoer her what is he playing at what is he plotting and oh my god is he smileing im gona die if i reject i doubt chi would help she laighed lightly as she saw chi try to catch the infernal insect only to fall and fail miserably and try again this seen for some reason gave her confidence she lookewd seshsoumaru in the eyes and said "i would glady acompany you to the ball as well as go to rins party i belive you are right it would be best to tell inu yasha where iam going but i belive i would need assistants. you see inuyasha had kikyo-sama remove his necklace that allowed me to be protected from him. and considearing trhat has been the only thing so protect me frmo him on many ocasions it is my belif i would be harmed when i spoke to him about something such as this" kagome sid this slowly drawn out her voice had lost the authoritive tone and she was now speaking like she always had a melowed out voice that one couldnt help but think it flowed with her own grace.

sesshoumaru felt a tinge of his ice heart dissapear as she spoke she was so much like rin but at the same time so much more. he spimke after a short delay "this is true the dead one has removed the rosary that was placed on his neck a year ago. I shall acompany you to speaking with inuyasha and your compainions as well when you get your kit shipoo i i beliv ehis name is and any thing else that it is your wish to do" sesshoumaru couldnt belive the attitude taht this wonmen pulled out of him it was trily amazeing rin got the same attitude jaken got the ice lord as well as the easter douthern and northerern lords it was truly amazeing that this mortal girl no immortal girl could provole such emotions out of him.

kagome gave sesshoumaru a wa rm smile and turned to where chi was and said with a light hearted amused tone "chi-sama" at the call chi shot strait up and ran over to kagome with a look of seriousness on her and said "hai kagome sama" kagome laighed lightly no need for the for malities iam simply kagome we are going to go speak with inuyasha i belive he will not be pleased with me going with sesshoumaru sama they have a deep hatred for each other that goes beyond there immortality you see and i have seslshouamru to protect me frmo inuyasha but we have the little problem he might hurt my kit shipoo and he means the world to me if anything happened i wdo not knwo what i would do" chi smiled "hai fagome i understand your meaning i will protect him with all that iam also iam simply chi te" she then took three steps behind kagome as she bagan walking back to the village.

sesshouamru-sama watched the display take place with a light interst kagome was truly fair to all and considered even the coldest or darkest of hearts to be filled with purity she treats everyone as an equal even him a tai youki that has killed more than she can count in cold blood or not it truly amazed him, how she could be like that he though as he bagan to follow her next to chi they were nearing the village and his dear brother could sense him comeing this should prove to be fun he said aas the wind threw his hair arounds him he let a deadly smirk grace his lips.

sure enough the second they ariived at the village of the bone eaters well there was one pissed off hanyo brandishing his tetsigia a demo exterminator wielding hirikots as well as a katana in her other hand a monk and a priestess possed to strike.

inuyasha screamed "sesshoumaru release kagome she is mine and whoever the hell you are" he brandished his sword chis way "go fuck off somewhere"

sesshoumaru just looked indifernt as he said "silence mutt"

chi looked at the hanyo and said "your aura is scary kagome-sama tell him to go away pwease" she fained fright as she walked behind sesshoumaru sama and lghtly clutched his haori like a child while sticking her tongue out at him

kagome giggled it was just to much for her to handle inuayasha dropped tetsiga sango morku and kaeda bust out laughing well as good as they could in the presence of the tai youjki lord sesshoumaru sama of the western province and her

kagome was the first to speak she said in a child liek voice "inuyasha you scared her what a mean thign to do -tehetehetehe- sango miroku kaede INUYASHA stop that" he was about to take a swing at chi who was now tugging at his ears "put down your weopans they will not harm you me or any of the villagers unless they are attacked first k now on a happier note wheres my son SHIPOO where are you" just then a kit came runnig and grabbed a hold of his mamma ass tight as he could screaming "imissed you so much inuyasha was nmean to me he hit me again sango tried to stop but she couldnt miroku laughed at me"

kagome glared daggers at the two mean but knew she could do nothing so said "chi next time pull allittle harder" to her dismay chi walked over and tugged his ears he swung and she jumped on the end of his sword and said in a mocking voice " nice try puppy but i bested your dad to you and him are so much alike but you have worse judgement as well a a hotter temper but the same hair and eyes"

inuyasha growled sesshoumaru chuckled inwardedly kagome was gigleing sanog and athe others were stunned even though little shippo was curently cover in leaves from lauhjing and rolling around so much it was trully a cute site but then it clicked who imean what kagome was supopsed to tell inuyasha she says "um inuyasha i need to disappear for a bout a month or so ok no worrys heh heh heh"

inuyasha asked sarcasticaly "and where are you going per say" figureing that eh already knew the answer 'as always that stupid wench has yet to submit to my rules iam alph male kikyo is alpha female rather the wench lieks it or not even though she isnt to bad looking speaking of which who the hells that friend of hers again i think i hears kagome call her chi hm later date'

kagome mnade a nervous laugh and said in a whisper "sesshoumau-sama's palace to go to rins party and partake in a favor" she left out the accompanying him to a ball representing


End file.
